White Wolf of the Sea
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: I had taken my last breath as my life slowly faded away in the arms of Minato's Legacy, the one I would be proud to call brother. I had finished my purpose and now I can lay down my arms for the last time live to in eternal-peace. Now, In this new world, will I take up arms again? For Peace? Or for Power? For my love? Or for the sake of adventure? Possibly OC Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Location Unknown. 13 years ago.**

* * *

"Get back to work!" A man in a bulbous suit, complete with a sphere glass helmet snapped, cracking a whip at the back of a young man.

"Hai sir." The teen whose body would rival that of a Olympic athlete replied monotonously, seemingly unaffected by the sharp hiss as the whip slashed his back as he walked over to a crate that rivaled in his size yet lifted it up and carried it like it was a feather.

The bulbous guard huffed arrogantly as he left the large room, leaving the boy alone, thinking he wouldn't try anything stupid.

If any of you are wondering, yes, the young boy over there is me, who I am was of no importance to me in the moment, where I was and why I was there was at the top of the list in the 'What the Hell?' category I had in my head.

I'm not sure if I'm even in Konoha or more particularly the Elemental Nations anymore.

Well, after my supposed death due to giving Naruto that one-second advantage to let him deal the finishing blow to Madara which led to waking up in a cart full of other various beings, humans and giants, some mythical creatures, even large humanoid creatures with features that resemble fish chained up and being sent to a place called 'Mariejois', especially the wonderful fact that I was a young boy again was good enough of a reason for me to start asking if I'm even in the same WORLD anymore.

For four years I've been in slavery and I'm still trying to bust my way out.

Yes, a sixteen-year old with the skill set and knowledge from a previous life of a Jonin Shinobi that rivals Kage's hasn't found a way out of confinement yet.

What boggles me is the way this new world works. No ninja's, no chakra, no knowledge of Sakki (killing intent), the existence of haki, fruits that give you unimaginable powers yet would take away your ability to swim, the world is just a continent whose land stretched from the north pole to the south, a section in the ocean where anything is possible and is impossible to navigate in.

Luckily this imprisonment I was in didn't have any pale, sadistic pedophiles that were obsessed with jutsu and experimentations.

Though most of my physical strength had been taken away with this biological age setback, I wasn't really worried, I could train that back and by the time I returned to my original age I would have reached my peak, possibly even more by then.

Luckily my knowledge and mental skills hasn't deteriorated and I still had my large chakra reserves, though it meant I'm limited to low-class jutsu due to my younger body being unable to handle the stress of using the advanced skills I had learned in my years.

Before I could analyze more of my situation and how I can overcome it a something broke through the wall, screams and flames can be heard in the distance.

"O'nii-san?" A young voice rattled me out of my thoughts, turning around, I saw a young girl peeking out of a corner of boxes, a sixteen year old, same age as me though I was older than her by months, long-black hair, her side-locks went past her shoulders and were braided. Her hair framed her face up to her chin, and dark blue eyes that contrasted with my silver white eyes. Those are the main features that I could discern from her, well apart from her slender form and well-developed breasts that wasn't really what I was focusing on.

What I was focusing on was why Hancock was here without the knowledge of the slavers to begin with.

"Hancock!?" I asked in shock, dropping the large container carefully as to not alert any of the guards and walked quickly to her location, whispering loudly "What are you doing here? Do the guards know your missing? Do you know what would happen if they find you here!?" sending a barrage of worried questions at her.

I came to Mariejois the same day she and her sisters had come to this supposed 'Holy-Land', though I had no control over what they would assign them to be working on here, I still made it abundantly clear that they were NOT to be the Noble's 'Playthings', though they would still find some lesser harassment in working as simple maids for the nobles it was a better deal than being constantly fondled and abused for the evil people's delight.

From there I had earned the respect of the three sisters and the other slaves and possibly strengthened them in willpower and resolve to push for a revolt.

The particular disgrace of these 'Saints' have earned me the many scars in my back that even today I wear in pride, it was better than nothing because they might end up with more dead higher-ups if they ever dropped the death sentence on me.

She shushed me quickly when I finally got close to her and from here I could also see the rest of the Boa family, Marigold and Sandersonia were with her as well, what was happening to the city?

Luckily she had her hand over my mouth or I would have shouted out my confusion instead of worrying about the fact that I need to keep quiet.

"We're escaping." Hancock quickly answered "A red fishman is wreaking havoc on the nobles and the city in general, he seeks to free the slaves from this kingdom."

Sandersonia continued "You stuck out for us without regretting and fearing death or worse punishment, to return the favor, we seeked you out so that we can continue fleeing from this city."

There was a pregnant pause at that moment and with this revelation and chance of a lifetime I made my decision.

"Keep running." I ordered them, shocking them of my sudden authoritative manner "I can't come with." Which shocked them greatly, but this time for what they thought was my refusal to be free.

"What!? Why?" asked Marigold, the youngest of the three sisters.

"I have some unfinished business with this city and its denizens, I'm not about to leave my share to some fishman who had just appeared out of nowhere." I explained and before they could retort about my reckless endeavor I continued.

"Last time I checked, you don't owe me anything." I told them "And there are still slaves imprisoned and I need to free them, I am not leaving even one behind." I explained as I started for the door.

"Wait!" Raven-haired beauty exclaimed, stopping me just as I reached the door "Will we ever see you again?" she asked shocking the me and her two sisters.

I flashed the same grin I gave them when the guards dragged me back to my cell after the nobles had whipped me years ago, bringing them some relief due to my self-confidence "I don't know." I answered, making Hancock droop in depression to which I quickly remedied "But I am confident that we will some day" turning my grin into a more sincere, compassionate smile "The other just has to wait, will you?".

In response she nodded fervently and gave me a smile of her own.

While her giant of a younger sister Sarsedonia asked me suspiciously "What?" bringing my attention to her "No goodbye's?" giving her own smile.

I gave an amused smirk before replying "Goodbye's are for when you are not gonna see the other ever again." I mused "When I just leave, farewells, that means I'm coming back one day ne?"

But the last happy moment we would ever have before we could see each other again was interrupted by that same guard that cracked his whip at me when he entered the room "What are you doing slave!?" Shouting at me as he instantly spotted me but stuttered when he noticed the Boa sister with me and realized that he was outnumbered "What are you doing here! Gua-" he tried to warn his companions but before he could try to do so I had backhanded him in the head smashing through the glass helmet he was wearing, sending him into a deep shock for sharing the same air with us commoners and I quickly snapped his neck while I was at it. All of this done on reaction without even looking behind me.

Looking back to the sisters who wore shocked expressions on their faces, though they had seen me kill with such skill before, they still might not be used to the fact that I could do the deed so easily that I could to it solely on instinct and with no regrets after taking a life.

"And don't worry about me." I briefly released my _Sakki_ them to see the true level of my skills and enough to be sent throughout city to inform this fishman of my presence and striking every Tenryuubito with sudden fear, possibly some killing them out of shock alone.

"I was holding back last time." I told them darkly as I body flickered to out of the room to the location of the various prison cells.

* * *

**End.**

**A/N: I'll be continuing _A Chance at Redemption _but I'm still trying to create a story of how the three undead would deal with the situation of being in a new world and how it would develop from there till they reach where the Fairy Tail storyline started off.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**13 years ago. Location Mariejois. Gallows.**

* * *

Finally arriving to the entrance of the prison chambers after minutes of shunshinning over the rooftops, I reached the entrance of the prison quarters and I encountered something I expected from the scum of this city.

A group of guards were holding down the large doors that led to the prisons where the slave where held at and judging from the roars and banging on the gate meant there were still some who were still some who were trapped in the other side.

Along with the said guards were some of the Tenryuubito who were shouting orders at them while holding pistols at them at point blank range, guess even the guards of these 'World SCUM' share some form of distrust with them.

Quickly finding a solution to this predicament I spotted shards of broken glass near me, grabbing the longer, more jagged shards, imbuing the makeshift throwing knives with chakra, I set my aim with half assed seriousness and threw.

Nailing each of the Shouting Tenryuubito in the head.

Wondering what had happened to the Tenryuubito with the sudden silence, the sound of stabbing and a series of thuds, they turned to look behind them and had looked fearful of the sight before them.

Three of the World Nobles, on the floor, dead, with glass protruding from the back of their heads and behind them, me, the rumored "Monster Slave" of Mariejois who had slain dozens of the 'finest' of marines and greatly injured a vice-admiral before being subdued.

Smirking at the terrified look on their faces, I decided to ham it up a bit more.

Pointing my thumb behind me, I merely said "I'll give you a TEN minute head start." emanating my killing intent to physical form so that they could see a white wolf twice my size behind me, looking at them in hunger.

In a heartbeat, the shellshocked guards ran with all their strength to the kingdom's exit, some of them were even stripping off pieces of their armor so they could run faster.

That would definitely add to my name if they manage to survive and report to their superiors.

But now, without the opposing force that it keeping the wooden gates closed, the tall objects finally gave in to all the stress as its hinges broke and the doors fell down, right in front of me.

With the obstructions gone, my eyes encounter the sight of a group of chained people, a mix of races, humans dominant in numbers, a few dwarves were standing on the shoulders of the men and women, there were even three majestic mermaids being carried by the men of the group.

Having dismissed my Sakki before I the gates fell down, I pulled away my sadistic side for for my concern of the imprisoned to take its place.

"Is this all of you? Are there anymore still trapped?" I questioned them quickly, wanting to get with my business and their freedom as fast as possible.

With a shake of heads from the group I sighed in relied, strengthening my hands with chakra as I snapped each of their chains and collars one by one, each one of them amazed at my strength and the surprise of the defusing of the slave collars without it exploding.

Once I was done, I motioned for them to follow me, which they silently obeyed and soon I gave my input.

Turning to them again after walking a few blocks from the Gallows I said "We're getting out of here." after the groups cheers and sighs of relief I continued "I need someone who can lead this group out of the city, who knows the fastest way out?"

To that, a Middle-aged man and a young girl raised their hand, both of them seem to have some form of resemblance so they might be father and daughter.

The girl answered "We were previously tasked to deliver parcels through various nobles so we know the city inside out." To that the father nodded his confirmation.

"Good." Grabbing a torch, some rags and creating a makeshift torch and giving it to the girl, continuing "Lead the others out of the city. I'll create a distraction for you, everyone would focus more on the rampaging beast than a group of runaway slaves."

"Hai." Came from the stoic man.

"Arigatou Onii-san." said the young girl, giving a happy grin that put a smile on my face.

With the confirmation from the two they began leading the large group out as I jumped to the rooftops to find the tallest building in the kingdom.

Reaching one of the towers, I gained excellent view of the kingdom,the various main paths and highways.

I see various groups of slaves, Nobles and Guards running for the exits, the bastards not caring for anything but their own lives, even trampling over the bodies of their own allies while the slaves were running there was no tomorrow, intent on never getting captured again.

I can even see the group I encountered back in the chambers, the girl, torch in hand, led at the front, causing more and more of the enslaved to follow their one group.

Somehow in that little moment, that young kid reminded me of a certain blonde brat, who wished to become Hokage, who changed the ninja world by storm, inspired figures that became unique, great, those who united all ninja, those who were redeemed.

This one person, bringing more people together in his way, one by one, step by step.

And someone like me will be there, giving them that vital lift to get to the end, even if it meant MY end would come, alone, overwhelmed, dead.

Though I had accepted this fate, I had been forced into a line of self sacrifice and service to others.

I was forced into a life of risking my own life for others, to assist the innocent in every way, to be given all these expectations that rises as the years go by and I have to accept it to be something as natural as breathing.

My damn vows... That damned snake...

Looks like I have something to thank him for all those experiments with all the failures I have endured in my career as a ninja.

Gathering all the evil and traumatizing memories which I locked up in my head, all the deaths of my comrades, the men I failed to lead and protect, the civilians and innocent who were under my responsibility, my adoptive family.

I nearly threw up due to all the hate and depression that was flowing through my chakra system, breaking it down and deteriorating it while I forced all that malice and dark energy to form a separate entity

_**You never had a family to begin with!**_

_**You were the only one who believed in the White Fang...**_

_**My only goal is in the darkness.**_

_**You failed your comrades, just like you failed your nakama.**_

_**Hope is an Illusion.**_

_**This world... I don't care about it anymore...**_

_**Self-Sacrifice is easier to say than do.**_

_**While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you.**_

_**All you needed to do was to fall once, and all that would turn around into deep hatred for the world.**_

_**It's already over.**_

_**I'm sorry my Musuko (son), if only I could see your face.**_

_**HOKUROU!**_

Entering my own world, the sounds of flames and screams were none existent in my mind.

I controlled my taxed breathing as dark chakra was forcibly pulled from my body.

Returning to the world around me, I opened my eyes to see the darker side of myself before me, looking exactly like me when I was in my prime, years older than me, wearing the the signature 'leaf' flak jacket, face mask and forehead protector with the leaf symbol that covered both his eyes, even though I couldn't see his face I could practically sense him smirking in arrogance.

This 'Holy Land' will be tested whether it can withstand the Inferno of the leaf that can outlast and overwhelm even Ameterasu itself.

**"Looks like you need MY help lapdog" **My alter ego mocked in a vain attempt to enrage me so he could take over my body more easily.

"Yes, indeed I do." I confirmed his statement, which made him facefault before bringing up a tough face and demanding to know what I wanted.

I ordered to him "There's some insects that need to be exterminated, let's flush them out of their nests." My darker side gave a grin of approval.

**"Your getting closer to accepting your true nature, I'm proud of you." **ruffling my hair in mirth before standing behind me, facing back to back and preparing to burn this kingdom.

We both formed the Horse hand seal, I roared as my nearly half my chakra reserves formed up in my mouth, the sheer magnitude of the Chakra causing moderate stress to my body, preparing to unleash inferno.

I flung my head backwards before leaning forward, putting my mouth closer to my hands holding the seal, "_**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!**_" I roared as a line of fire spewed from my mouth that quickly spread out a kilometers and engulfed about half of the kingdom, while my darker side covered the other half.

***POV Young girl* Location Outside Mariejois.**

I looked in amazement and fear as I looked back at the slowly receding view of Mariejois, only to find a giant inferno engulfed the kingdom.

The rest of the guys, even Tou-san had a shocked yet slight amusement in the sight before them.

Trying to find anything visible left my eyes set upon one of the towers which held an individual and a shadowy figure which I couldn't recognise that had put me in immediate worry.

My hero, our savior, Hokurou the 'monster slave' was spewing forth fire from his mouth which fed the unrelenting flames below him.

But before I could shout to the rest, onii-san and the shadow had stopped unleashing their wrath on the city and vanished, only after-images were left that were slowly fading away as the fires that were left still burned unrelenting.

_Please be safe._ I pleaded in my mind as I remained worried despite the admiration of onii-sans strength, continuing on the responsibility he gave to me, to lead these people to freedom.

And with that, I continued to run away from the city as we silently prayed for our hero's safety.

***POV Hancock* Location Bridge leading to the outside front entrance of the kingdom. **

"Onee-sama!" Marigold, my youngest sister shouted to me, making me turn to her as she pointed back to the kingdom as it seemed that she couldn't trust her own words to explain the sight before her.

Turning to her view, I took a step back, mouth agape as I couldn't comprehend what I saw before me.

Mariejois, the place we considered a living hell, was replaced by a giant wall of fire which blocked our view of the city.

This was in no way possible, someone must have caused this.

"White eyes..." Sandersonia mumbled in sadness, where my confusion to her statement quickly turned to worry after I realized who she was referring to.

'Onii-san! He couldn't still be in there?!' I thought in distress as the ferocity of the inferno only kept rising.

But suddenly I remembered the times when he has spoken to us.

***Flashback (4 years ago)***

**"Alright he's had enough, get him to his cell, no food for a week." Ordered the World Noble next to me, trying to act tough, desperately trying to find something that would benefit them here as he was the one demonstrating the Tenryuujima's more 'humane' punishments,**

**Which to them meant constant lashes in the back for hours.**

**This was supposed to be a sad demonstration for us slaves, but it somehow turned to something comical as the White-eyed teen was deadpanning the entire time, at some points even stating a life facts getting laughs from even the guards.**

**Though the Nobles were Livid that the boy wasn't reacting the way they were expecting,**

**but what was shocking to all of us was the considerable resistance and strength he had, the notched whip leaving only bruises on his skin instead of leaving gaping wounds.**

**And in the entire time of the punishment I sensed some form of aura emanating from him which seems to strengthen his durability, was it some form of Haki? It couldn't be one as it had no physical manifestation, this kid was more of a mystery the more you learn about him.**

**After such a humiliating demonstration for the presenters, the guards were quick to release the boy from the harness, chain him and drag him back to the gallows, but the path they crossed was the area where I was and it looked like the boy had more to say.**

**"Hold it." He ordered the guards and the fearsome pair immediately halted to his commands.**

**Though the noble near me was shouting something incoherent beside me, somehow everything tuned out for my hearing aside from the boy's voice as he rose his head to show me a happy grin, asking "You alright?" seemingly uncaring of his current situation and more focused on me.**

**And despite the circumstances, I blushed under his genuinely happy and chivalrous attitude.**

**"H-h-hai." I meekly stuttered my confirmation, why am I feeling like this!?**

**His grin faded to a more calm smile, merely saying "Good." even leaving me as a bigger stuttering mess before turning to the shouting noble, immediately losing the kind attitude at his mere presence, a mysterious aura manifesting into a a darker shadow that resembled a silhouette of a wolf, it even had a red eye glowing from it.**

**"Hopefully we got the issue taken care of right jii-sama?" asking in a dark yet polite tone while growling out like a wolf, making some people near us sweat in fear, yet it looks like my sisters and I are the only ones unaffected by this.**

**"Y-y-ye-YES!" The Noble quickly answered, laughing nervously at the glare he was receiving "Indeed haha, this fine woman and her two sisters will get a proper occupation of servitude to us, simple house maidens, nothing malicious whatsoever! hahaha." His explanation about his argument with the boy, surprising me and my sisters, why would he go out of his way and risk his life for us?**

**"Good" The boys happy expression immediately returned before turning to me again giving another calm persona.**

**"If any of you need help, I'll be there." he finally said before he asked the guards to finally send him back to his cell.**

**'Who is that guy?' I wondered.**

***Flashback end***

**_"You alright?"_**

**_"If any of you need help, I'll be there."_**

**_"You don't owe me anything."_**

**_"I was holding back last time."_**

Remembering his previous words, I suddenly realized.

I had been underestimating him.

He had these major events to show his power and strengths, yet I'm still worried of his well being when I should be confident of his abilities.

If I keep at this, if I ever faced against him one day, he would defeat me easily.

Turning to my sibling I reassured them that he was alright before turning back to the path we decided on and continued to run.

They both asked how and why, I merely stated.

"This is likely one of the strengths he was holding back from us." and from there the rest of our journey was silent before Sandersonia wondered something aloud.

"What was his name?"

...

That was a good point actually, all these years and he had yet to mention his name to us, sure the rest of the fellow slaves knew his identity, but it was likely he wanted them to keep silent from us.

But before we could delve further a note with a feather attached to it flew to the current of the wind and stopped right in front of me, opening it, it read.

_Dear Boa Hancock,_

_Sorry if I couldn't get to you but it seems I'm busy dealing with something._

_I am confident we will meet each other again. It would be interesting to spar against you one day._

___So become stronger, become beautiful and wise, kind and intelligent. There is much potential in you._

___Hopefully this letter reaches you, if not my skill at throwing must have seriously degraded._

_-Hokurou de Sephtis._

"White Wolf of Death huh?" I pondered at the meaning of his name as we continued to run, as far away from this place and closer to our freedom.

_***POV Tiger Fish***_

"Boss-sama!" a shark fishman shouted at me during the walk of our exodus from the 'Holy Ground' "Look!" pointing back at the kingdom.

What I saw left me intrigued as to who was powerful enough to cause such a phenomenon.

What I saw was two giant streams of flame which engulfed the entire kingdom, the twin inferno's originating from two individuals, both them human.

One of them was a young boy in his teens, wearing rags with bandages taped to his hands and feet, the cuff and chains confirming my suspicion that he was a fellow slave.

But the other individual with him was more of a mystery even through the way he dressed.

Navy blue uniform with red swirls on each arm, green jacket, blue headband over eyes. He didn't look like an admiral or marine, he wasn't any pirate I recognised.

Both humans seemed to emanate auras of their own, surprising for me as I couldn't recognize them as a form of haki, but what shocked me the most was that both of their auras were contrasting and were battling each other for dominance, the older one's aura was pure black, full of malice. While the boy's aura was a bright white, pure.

Before I could assess more, the two of them stopped the surge of fire before disappearing to whatever destination their heading to.

"I can't help but think that this won't be the last time I'll meet those two." I thought aloud to my fellow fishmen's confusion before putting up shocked faces and trying to catch up as I had already gone ahead of them.

_***POV Saint Roswald***_

"I knew that that brat would be nothing but trouble, he was literally a bad omen given form, but noooo, _He could become an asset they said, He will submit they said,_ now this happened!" I mumbled loudly as I led my children out of the city and on the way to the nearest Marine outpost.

**"Well here's one of the world SCUM lapdog." **a deep, husky voice mocked, looking behind us, what I saw before me greatly confused me and greatly scared me.

Two men, one mature, one young, the former looking at us in blood lust, the latter glaring solely at me in indifference.

The mature man wore an all navy blue uniform with red swirls patched unto the sides of his shirt's arms, over that was a green jacket, he wore a facemask and a headband, attached to it was a metal plate which had a leaf symbol engraved on it. He was no marine.

While the other man was a certain individual I hoped that I would never meet.

Slicked back spiked hair, pure white eyes, tattered clothes, broken cuffs and chains, Sephtis, the 'monster slave'.

Looking on in fear, I fell back in shock as through the older mans gaze I saw myself dying in multiple ways.

I immediately put myself in a kneeling position and started begging for my families lives.

"Please spare us!" I tore up, earning a silent stare from Sephtis and a huff of arrogance from the enigma of a man while my children looked in shock at my submissive position.

Taking the two blades that I managed to grab from my home before I we ran, and offered it to both of them "Please!" Repeating myself once more, getting an interested look from the masked man and a more angry stare from the young 'monster slave' "Take this as a sign of good will, I have children!" Continuing to plead for my families continued existence, which brought the masked man to an unamused stance and a pitying stare from the young one once I brought morals into the situation when I mentioned my son and daughter.

The masked man took both of the blades and gracefully unsheathed them, looking at the two six-shot gun-blades in marvel.

**"Interesting, exotic"** the masked man finally voiced **"Makes for a mixed, unpredictable style of fighting."** complimenting on the two blades, already having a good idea on how to use them in good effect, before returning them to their sheathes and tossing them to the younger man while nodding to him.

**"We have a deal."** he agreed facing to me, before nodding to the younger man again, who returned the nod with a silent glare before following him in his destination,

AWAY from us.

Silently I wholeheartedly thanked all the deities in the land for such a miracle with us barely escaping with our well being fully intact.

But my proud son Roswald had possibly done the most idiotic thing possible which meant the damning of our lives.

Taking up a nearby dead guards pistol, he aimed it at Sephtis, shouting "YOU ARE THE SCUM YOU COMMONERS!" before pulling the trigger.

The masked man, again, with his actions now confirming my fears, had flashed in front of the bullets path, the speeding ball of lead doing absolutely nothing to him.

Allowing us to have a moment of shock, the masked man walked menacingly towards my son, who still had a face full of fear, standing completely still as if looking in the eye of death himself despite the older man masking his entire face.

Now standing at arms length of my son, he put forward his hand over my sons head, his hand clutched as a fist, I feared that he would crush my son, but what he had done had shocked me to my very core.

He released his grip and what he had in his hand was both impossible and insane.

The bullet.

The ball of lead dropping on my son's glass helmet, creating a crack on the very thing that had kept his intergity free and also creating a light ping sound had brought him back to his senses.

Roswald screamed, dropping the flintlock before he tried to run back to me, which had been halted by the masked man by gripping on his glass helmet, threatening to break it and crush my sons head in the process, both shaming him and killing him.

I was in whole shock at that entire moment, being able to do nothing for my son as the only thing my body was capable of doing was stare.

More shockingly that was the time my daughter who decided to act, having more wits than a more wise noble like me.

"Let go of my brother!" she shouted in tears, picking up the dropped flintlock by the barrel and started hitting the masked man with it as her eyes teared up more.

The masked man formed a darker aura around him as he now stared at the non-existent threat to him, prompting more screaming and thrashing about from my son but my daughter, Shalulia never wavered, continuing in her effort to free her brother, now my efforts of saving my family were crushed.

If I could just be as foolhardy as her... I depressingly thought as this was likely the end for us three.

But what happened next was even a mystery to me than the question as to who were these two monsters.

The masked man had suddenly dropped my son, allowing Roswald to finally run up to me, hugging me like I would disappear if he let go and cried. The man then kneeled with his one knee as he faced Shalulia, my daughter was struck by fear once more, unable to move as the masked man's full attention was on her now.

He then proceeded, to the slave kid's surprise, remove his headband, revealing his eyes to us.

Both had fully red sclera and iris, in the centre were three stretched triangles that were evenly spaced around the pupil, curving at the top at the top around the eye, forming a pinwheel.

Each of us except for the kid and the masked man were stunned at his unnatural eyes, the very eyes itself were beckoning us to look at it, pulling us into a false sense of security.

The man then reached out for her, Shalulia wavered but the red-eyed man was now completely docile when it came to his attitude for her, being slow and easy on his reach.

And did another physically impossible feat, his hand going through the glass with both body part and transparent object remaining completely intact as he ruffled the girls head.

**"Good, you know well."** he complimented surprising us with his complete change of attitude **"Protecting your family is above all."** giving her an absolutely genuine eye smile, completely calming her of her fears.

Turning to me and my son, he called out **"Hey, runt." **shouting to my son how was pulled out of his stupor **"If you think you can just kill me just like that, remember your letting go of everything that is protecting you from me. So you better get stronger before you try something stupid again." **He advised before he stood up and returned on his was to the opposite path.

Sephtis commented "Never thought you had it in you older me." what was he talking about?

The older man merely laughed and remarked **"I just want you to have less burdens and expectations from others and actually live your life you know?"** leaving the young beast baffled before they both disappeared in a flash.

I couldn't tell how long we were still there, as still as a rock, Shalulia had a far off look in her eyes, while Roswald had a fiery, determined look in his.

After a while, possibly hours, a regiment of marine's had arrived including Vice Admiral Sakazuki.

"Lord Roswald!" Sakazuki shouted "Are you hurt?"

"No.. no, were fine." I replied tired, what took them so long?

While I relaxed, I could clearly see the rage in the eyes of my children, clearly due to the timing of the marines.

"Let's go, I've had enough for today." I told them, now they visibly relaxed and each of them held my hands as I walked them, in escort of the vice admiral and a group of marines he selected, while the rest ran into the still burning city, in effort to save what still left inside the inferno.

We didn't even bother requesting a mount to ride on, walking a long path sounds like a good way to dull my head of all the stress right now.

**END OF CH2.**


	3. Chapter 3

13 years ago. Location eastern outskirts of Mariejois.

* * *

"Finally, thought I'd never lose them" I sighed in relief as a Marine detachment earlier had managed to spot me running for the forest and identified me as one of the escaped slaves and after a few hours of setting up traps throughout the forest was enough of a message for them that I wasn't worth the effort of running through a killzone for.

It had been about a week since the destruction of the Corrupt kingdom of Mariejois, with a low number of world nobles still surviving from the encounter, Henge'ing into various settlements and Marine outposts I had managed to gain information of how the enemy side had assessed the situation.

The near absolute destruction of the kingdom had amassed about billions of damage costs, properties were unrecoverable and even the stone foundations were turned to soot.

Only a few hundred of World Nobles still live, thousands of them died in the inferno, but inspecting their burnt corpses still managed to attain knowledge of their previous death wounds before they were burnt alive or dead.

Though it was found out that there were no children deaths, hundreds of Tenryuubito died to trampling, others died to blunt wounds of heavy cuts suspected to be caused by makeshift weapons (Which meant my kills would be masked so they wouldn't know about MY kills as they would stand out), or were simply stamped to death when they were running for the exits, but one type of wound was strange compared to the rest of the wounds,

Giant cannon shot wounds, large gashes on bodies and larger than average bullet wounds.

The slaves were presumed to be using makeshift weapons so they couldn't be using blades or flintlocks, and it was impossible for them to be carrying such firepower like a cannon with them, so one culprit could be pointed out.

A red sea bream fishman, Fisher Tiger.

Apparently he was a former slave years before and had come back to liberate all slaves, as he did not discriminate against freeing non-merpeople and the absolute skills he had which was shown when he broke destroyed part of the kingdom and freed all the slaves on his own had caused him to earn my full respect and gratitude.

That also meant he would become an enemy of the World Government, due to his assistance at destroying the Holy Land, killing Saints and stealing their 'Property' had earned him a Wanted Poster with a Bounty of 230,000,000 Belli, looks like his future ventures to land would be hindered more oftenly.

But one piece of information did intrigue me though,

It looks like **I **myself had earned TWO wanted posters, one for my _Yami_ (dark side) and one for me, with the _**Alive **_option crossed out surprisingly, looks like I had pissed off the Nobility, (No thanks to their stupidity.) and received a Bounty price of 380,000,000 Belli! Wow! I did make them constipate in rage.

Though I had earned a 'Good' name right off the bat which meant they took me seriously (Maybe), with that high of a price on my head this means that I would become a living, walking taboo, to the rest of the civilized world, merchants wont barter with me, taverns and inns wouldn't let me enter, relax and rest, and people would be running to the Marines to alert them of my presence.

Looks like I need to refine my Henge as I train, whoops.

But now that I earned such a infamous name, I need to get off the Red Line, this place is the World Governments territory, and people would soon get suspicious of 'unknown people' entering & leaving settlements at strange times and moving & coming from the main forest.

I've already done well gaining good supplies and surviving in the woods but it's getting more risky moving in and out of settlements as they gain more Marine garrisons, looks like they're really intent on catching me.

Looks like my only option left,

is to head out to sea...

Well, I could just walk on the sea, though I pride myself with having a High Chakra reserve that borders between Kage and a Tailed Beast while impossibly, still retaining a extremely precise chakra control, it would still get me nowhere and running would only get me more lost, so I'll need to to find a ship to get out of the city.

I henge'ed into my older form, when I was in my early 20's but wearing a simple shirt, shorts and wore a conical straw hat and wooden sandals and catch'ed a ride on a farmers cart who was on the way to a town near the edge of the sea, if I could find a ship and a crew that might take me in that was my best shot.

Reaching the entrance of the town, I dropped off the cart and gave part of my berri's to the farmer in thanks and headed over to the main tavern the city has.

'_Looks like I don't have to look around much...' _I deadpanned in my mind as when I entered through the door, my eyes set upon a massive brawl, a large mix of pirates, marines and bandits duking it out with fists, feet and drinks.

I calmly walked through the drunken chaos around me, effortlessly dodging all the half assed punches, kicks and thrown people or objects that went my general direction while I headed for the bar counter.

Reaching the counter I grabbed a wooden stool that was thrown at me and used that as my seat, noticing a young girl hiding under the counter while the giant bulk of a buffed man was beside her, cleaning mugs swiftly and flawlessly, completely unfazed with the chaotic brawl in this institute.

"Hi, I'd like a mug of rum." I asked cheeringly, giving a happy grin to calm down the nerves of the young barmaid, earning a small, shy smile from her and a expectant stare from the giant.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed a small leather bag that was attached to my belt, dropping it to the table and opening it to reveal it full of gold Belli coins, exactly 250.

Reaching for the bag, the giant weighed the bag of coins in his hand before huffing and giving out the bag to the girl and started preparing a mug, the girl stuttering a 'thank you' as well.

Finishing with filling the mug with rum, he slid it over to my side which I took and gave a nod and from there, begun my silent assessment of the brawlers.

Sadly I was disappointed as almost all of them were worse than civilians turned academy students, even those normal kids who intended to just graduate as genin and then return to their normal lives would be able to beat these guys down in five minutes.

But one individual seemed to peak my interest,

his strength is being hidden, suppressed, good, because if it was left to roam free, it would mean the death via suffocation of everyone aside from me in this room by merely being near its presence.

Entering the tavern through the door, I spot the point of interest looking incredulous and silly to the violence around him.

Long, black cape over his shoulders, loose trousers cut below the knee, a simple button shirt which was only buttoned halfway, a red sash tied to his waist that is holding a sabre on his right side. And a Straw hat.

Striking red hair and three scars across his left eye.

"Red-haired" Shanks, the captain of the Red Haired Pirates.

Seems like the two staff members of the bar apart from me were also the ones to notice his presence and became wary of his appearance here while I analysed him for his strengths.

Compared to my entrance into this "Gentlemans" institute and striding through the brawl, he looked like a bumbling idiot as he tripped and tumbled his way over to the counter, getting hit from all sides, causing him to hit some of the patrons to the wall or to other patrons and causing more fights to break out.

While the giant laughed full of mirth while the young girl sweat dropped at the clumsiness of the infamous captain, I mentally praised him for his effortless attempt of deceiving people of his true powers, though the giant bartender was more wise than what others and with what I could analyse from his looks he wasn't so fooled his act.

Finally reaching the counter, coincidentally, a wooden stool was thrown over this way, though unlike my skill of grabbing the projectile in instinct despite it coming from my blind side, Shank's stool hit his head causing more laughter from the giant and a half-worried and half-mirthful look from the young girl as I acted like a man that was entirely focused on his drink as he grumbled in annoyance while a bump was bulging from the spot where he was his hit with the flying wooden seat.

Finally ordering a similar mug of rum, he finally relaxed on his seat, arms on the counter as he seemed content with his drink.

And now two individuals sat together, both were simple in looks, one wore a conical hat and a straw hat, each item bearing significant history, both were walking powerhouses, hiding their powers and keeping secret from the others about their true strength.

"So, Shanks, heard you a strong warrior." I broke the silent stalemate between us, knowing that he already knows of me masking my identity by the time I sensed his powers.

Though I earned a stare from the giant and a worried & shocked look from the girl, the red head meekly replied laughing "I don't really see myself as strong man, though a lot seem to think that I could easily beat them haha." easily sensing the I meant no ill intent in my statement.

Continuing on my act I continued on my assessment of him from the information I gathered "Captain of the Red Hair pirates, one who carries a giant bounty over his head and one of the four Yonko of the sea." which intensified the stare from the giant which turned into a more cautious assessment of me while the girl became more worried over my life.

Shanks merely grinned and replied "True on all accounts, why do you ask?" getting straight to the point of my intentions.

But before I could explain further, the door to the bar slammed open, getting the attention of the entire tavern, the reactions were mixed.

The marines that were in the brawl immediately cleaned themselves of bloody cuts and noses and dusted off their uniforms and quickly stood in attention while the pirates and the bandits moved back in fear.

A large figure marched through the doors, A Vice-Admiral coat hung over the shoulders weaing a red-suit with a red floral-shirt underneath, black gloves and the marine cap. Emanating a volcanic red glow as he seemed intent on reaching the counter, glaring at the Red Haired Captain the entire time.

"I don't know why you would come here, but you are under arrest." He growled out, using his powers to heat up the entire room, signifying that he would use his powers on Shanks if he ever resisted. This damn fool, wiling to sacrifice innocents for his so-called 'justice' yet ignores the"slavery" that the World Nobles thrive upon.

Standing up from my seat, I stood face to face against him, glaring at him with all my hate, releasing my _Sakki _and condensing it to only affect him, he'll figure out who I am if that group of guards did survive and escape.

Looks like it did its job as I could clearly see the reflection of a white wolf in his eyes, and how his permanently stoic face turned into a slightly wary face with his mouth slowly agape in intimidation.

"Take this outside, I'd rather not have the lives of innocents be harmed by your arrogance." I threatened, which brought focus back into the vice-admirals mind and thankfully took my words at face value and walked outside to bring the confrontation there with Shanks following right behind, the captain giving me a look that told of his approval of getting myself involved to assure the safety of the civilians and went out the door along with the Vice-Admiral while the rest of the occupants were looking at me in great shock,

A civilian, a new nobody that had just come into town, had just intimidated a Vice-Admiral and succeeded into having Sakazuki follow his demands.

Grabbing a larger leather bag from my waist I dropped it on the counter and opened it to reveal another bag filled with Belli coins with some paper bills rolled inside, in total counting up to 5000 Belli to be exact.

I merely said "For the damages and the inconvenience." before heading out myself.

Catching up two the Marine and the Pirate, I guessed their location to be somewhere near the docks so I started there.

I wasn't disappointed as an explosion was heard in one of the storehouses with a slight fire starting with civilians leaving the area and he marines pushing in.

'Looks like Shanks himself has gotten some backup.' I mused as two people were with him getting on a back-to-back position.

One had tight curled hair and a long nose. A simple blue shirt and slaked pants, wearing a blue headband which had the name 'Yasopp' written on it, wielding a musket pistol.

The other was a head taller than Shanks, jet black hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a black v-neck shirt, a yellow sash tied to his waist, khaki cargo pants and black combat boots, wielding a musket by its barrel to be used as a club.

I knew that they would be able to hold this marine group off but I really don't agree with the resulting damage that would be struck upon the town and it also looks like they'll soon bite off more than they can chew once the Main Force arrives here I noted as I see a large amount of dust gathering in one of the main roads in the distance, most likely the Marines reinforcements.

Well, they're my best shot of getting out of the Red Line, and they need my help getting back to their ship. Looks like I'm their escape plan.

Shunshin'ning over to them, surprising the majority of the group except for the Vice-Admiral and Shanks, the latter grinning to the return of my presence, I continued my silence as I prepared to open the exit for the pirates.

Using the shock factor of my instant appearance, I slowly (in shinobi standards) start going through the handsigns while I notified to the trio "You might want to grab on to my shoulders."

Looking to Shanks for guidance, the captain nodded to them as he did what I asked before the two would trust me on this.

Finishing in my seals I chanted _**"Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique"**_ causing face faults and a series of 'WHAT!'s throughout the docks before disappearing with the trio under the ground, with the traces and cracks of me digging through the earth slow disappearing.

"_Hiding like a Mole?_ Really?" Asked the curled haired gunslinger incredulously.

"Hey!" I shouted in annoyance "I'm not the one who names the techniques so don't look at me!" I growled out.

The tall man was more relaxed than his annoyed companion, calmly getting to the matter at hand "Though we are thankful for the assist, why do you seek us though?" his stare becoming more calculating of any deception.

Sighing, I began to tell my half-truth of a life story of waking up, in chains and finding myself becoming a slave in the kingdom of Mariejois.

All while absent mindedly watching the marine group above us frantically look for our location, with the vice-admiral livid for allowing the escape of four very dangerous 'criminals'.

I explained to them "I was on a merchant ship years before, our group doing good with trading throughout the islands of East Blue.

But that had all changed when one day, were we were just happily sailing the seas we were just attacked by a ship for no reason, our ship, owned by travelling civilians, had no way of defending ourselves and shortly got wrecked." By now I had noticed the controlled anger from the three of them but I continued nonetheless.

"I woke up in a horse cart, chained up along with other various races, being 'shipped' to the 'Holy Land' of Mariejois. I don't know that had happened to my friends after that, even with communicating with almost every enslaved in the kingdom, none of them had known of my friends fate. For four long years, I had worked in forced servitude before something happened which allowed me and the rest of the slaved to escape. Have you heard of the destruction of Mariejois?" getting nods of confirmation, I revealed more about the incident "A fishman, Fisher Tiger was an adventurer that at some point was captured and enslaved by the World Nobles before managing to escape, it seems that he had returned once more to free the rest of the slaves and burn the city, he seemed so intent on his goal that from what I had learned that he broke the taboo of climbing the Red Line with his bare hands." the revelation showed shock to the strength and will Tiger had while I continued with my story "Luckily he held no discrimination when it came to freeing the slaves so he set out to free all of us as he took on the entire city. In the chaos, I managed to free more of the slaves that were trapped when he was still preoccupied and escaped as the kingdom burned." Finishing with my story, now came the reason as to why I would help them.

"The world government has issued wanted posters for all the 'property' of the saints to be acquired and returned, I don't know if the others made it but I'm confident that they know full well that staying in the Red Line is too dangerous for any of us now, so my group separated, the close friends and families though sticked together, to prevent the marines from capturing us all so easily. Civilian ships won't take me, and with my 'mark' I'd be sent off to the nearest marine in an instant." pulling up the sleeve of my right arm to reveal something which I took note to keep even when I changed my looks with **_Henge_ **

It was the Hoof of the Dragon brand, the mark of the World Noble's property, the mark of the slaves.

Thankfully the three looked sympathetic to me, though they did pull back in shock when they say the brand in my arm but their eyes held a look of pity about my situation and honestly they should've expected this to be on my person when I became a slave.

Shanks looked contemplative "We'll consider it." I gave out a sigh of relief, at least they didn't say no, that was probably the closest thing I could get to an agreement, I just needed to prove to them that I was worth the trouble "We still need to know what you can do." Stating out that he needed to know my abilities.

Wait...

"Wasn't me being able dig through the earth and create a room enough for us four to fit already a showcase of a part of my abilities." I deadpanned at him, to which his face lit up and laughed in realization, jeez, so the captain can be a bit of an airhead at times.

"Where is your ship anyway?" I asked in confusion, "I didn't see your Jolly Roger sailing in any of the ships in the docks." luckily the tall, musket wielding marksman answered this time.

"Do you really thing we'd just let ourselves get noticed by the marines so easily?" correcting my assumptions while the captain laughed awkwardly at the words of the tall man, _was Shanks really that clueless?_, "We're currently anchored off the coast of the nearby cliffs, we're well acquainted with the family that was living in the area and let's us anchor near there as to hide our presence." right so we got that cleared up.

"Right." I replied more relaxed, dusting off my trousers as I inquired them again.

"What direction is your friends house, I could easily take us there underground." Getting more shocked faces from the three.

"Would you rather prefer being chased by an entire regiment of marines and a Vice-Admiral as you head for your ship?" And with that 'Yassop' headband wearing guy gleefully agreed to my help, while the tall man hummed thoughtfully as he pulled out a cigarette to smoke while Shanks merely grinned at my hospitality.

"It's in this general direction" Shanks said, pointing to the left side of the earth dome, nodding to the captain I issued the same command like before and prepared the a different technique to quickly reach the destination.

_**"Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage."** _I chanted as the ground around us slowly turned to liquid and I swam with a speed that would make even the Shark Swordsman of Kirigakure look like a sprinting sloth in comparison.

**\['_']/**

**POV ?. Location A Coastal Home in the Red Line.**

"Are you sure they are fine." I asked my Oji-san again, I was so worried for our friends safety as there were so many marines around, even a Vice-Admiral! Who knows what could happen?"

"Don't worry about them." my uncle stated "From what I could read from them and that young kid earlier they wouldn't fall so easily." He reassured, being delicate and careful when he ruffled my hair, causing me to pout but I guess he has a point.

Shanks may be strong but there had been a large increase of Marine numbers in settlements and patrols, he could beat groups of them with a flick of the wrist, but he would get overwhelmed.

That young man earlier was so nice as well, he didn't have to risk his life for Shanks yet he went through with it, but he was able to face a Vice-Admiral and cause him to look at him in fear was a really big surprise.

He didn't even need to pay even more for the damage the ruffians that were brawling in the bar, he's powerful yet so kind.

That is so rare to see in people today, Shanks is like that but meeting equally strong and like-minded individuals on the same day is just strange.

But before I could wonder more about who the man was, Uncle and I spot something coming at us in the plains, it looked like the land was being split in two as dirt and dust was being flung up, it looked similar to water parting when a shark is swimming a bit above water.

My uncle immediately went to my front, likely to protect me from the strange phenomenon, while I looked in wonder at who could be the causing it.

My questions were answered when suddenly four people were flung skyward from the phenomenon that I thought to be a land shark.

**\['_']/**

**POV Hokurou.**

Whoops. Looks like I hit that small rock there with that miscalculation.

The three seem to be taking the problem differently, the 'Yassop' guy was screaming, the Tall guy was still smoking and acting indifferently and Shanks was laughing it off.

Shortly after the observation, we landed on solid ground this time, again each of us had different results.

Shanks landed exactly on his rump, already on a cross-legged sitting position.

The Tall man and I deftly landed on our two feet without issue.

The 'Yassop' guy landed face first into the ground, immediately standing up pointing and shouting at me incoherently, I was still acting that the problem was a minor inconvenience.

Since we reached our destination, I began looking at our surroundings.

Aside from seeing a well maintained house and a field of good-quality crops it looks like we met the Giant and the girl from the tavern again, the two looking at us in unhidden surprise that the landshark was caused by us.

"Hi!" going back to my facade "Good to see you again!"Giving out a very cheery tone which again got the stare from the giant but it looks like the girl was more relaxed with our appearance as well.

"Yo Jiji-sama!" Shanks shouted out, catching the attention of the giant "We've going out now!"

The giant merely huffed in relief while the girl shouted "Come back soon Shanks-sama!" the Red Haired Captain replying in a loud "Definitely!"

"So crew mate, I'll only ask of you three things once you become a pirate under my fold." Shanks said, turning to me next

"One is that you become part of our nakama, you protect us we protect you and your fights are our fights now unless you specifically tell us its personal." the first order bringing shock to me but quickly subsided, '_Similar to me and Naruto-teme's line of thought.'_ I mused in my mind, once I nodded to him he continued,

"Two, you are to stay your hand away from the blood of the innocent, we venture out for the sake of it and for the chance of glory, but not the corrupt way." Again, another similar ideal. Another nod.

"And three, is that you are to attend and join in on drinking parties and celebrations enacted by us whenever you are able, understood?" finishing his final order with a grin while I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, D_oes that have to be a rule?_ I wondered. But nonetheless I nodded.

_How bad could it be? _Little did I know that know that I would later regret those words

And little did I know I would set off a chain of events that would change the lives of nearly everyone in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs T_T.**

* * *

**Location Marineford. 13 years ago.**

**- Months after the destruction of Mariejois. - (Hokurou still in hiding.)**

"What can we do!?" Shouted one of the admirals in the meeting "We want those two to pay for their crimes as much as you do but we're not getting progress going on manhunts."

Things were hectic in the Marine base as the refugees from the now burned down Capital of Mariejois were sent to the headquarters to find refuge, most of those who survived were former slaves and general travelers or merchants passing through the city, but since most majority of the World Nobles had been killed be the fish and the young slave, what's left of the 'Glorious' Saints refuse to claim any of the slaves in fear of the two monsters coming for retribution.

Other than that, the Noble's have become more paranoid to the outside world, keeping to themselves and engrossing themselves to politics in the World Government more than to go outside flaunting their fake 'power' but they are giving us more financial support, pouring what was left of their rich resources to our banks and anything that survived the inferno in Mariejois were free to take for the marines.

So those slaves were given a choice, whether to go into ships and return back to their homes, of find a new life, get a workers job or enlist as Marines.

Understandably most of them had chosen to go home with their families, the Marine's involvement of giving the Tenryuubito supremacy was not our shining moment as the World Government granted them the "Holier than thou" title so callously, their riches are the only thing that we needed to help support our wide-spread influence on the world, as we cannot hold on to so many islands and create as many ships as the world thinks we could do.

While the kingdom itself is more of a meeting for kings and the nobles than a symbol of the might of the World Government than what most would believe, it would still take a toll on our resources and we cannot just let go of a home advantage that had been wretched away from us.

Though our main issue is on how to deal with the two

The first one, the fishman who was known to be a powerful pirate captain had blown down the gates of the kingdom and carved a path of death and destruction throughout the city, freeing slaves in his path, eliminating guards and nobles to and fro without issue.

The second one was a young human, who reached the gallows that was on the other side of the kingdom in mere moments, killing guards and nobles with quick and merciless efficiency, releasing a large amount of trapped slaves, using a wide range of abilities that varied from immense speed, inhuman precision, very, very destructive firepower and what seemed like summoning a large white-wolf.

Though both criminals are both guilty, the second one's unknown abilities makes him far more dangerous than a fishman.

His abilities seem so impossible that it had to be obtained through use of devil fruits.

His precision, speed and endurance had to be earned through a Paramecia fruit, that affects the physical capabilities of the person.

While his large wolf companion must be earned through a Zoan fruit, allowing him transformation and communication with beasts.

But his flame powers speak that he has eaten a Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia fruit, that manipulates the elements.

But it has been known that a devil fruit user can only eat ONE devil fruit, as the newly eaten fruit would replace the current devil fruit users powers, but this child seems to have abilities that come from all types of devil fruit, a feat deemed only capable by gods.

Not to mention the companion he had during his escape.

That shadowy man, through the words of one World Noble, was emanating an aura of pure malice, a desire of pure wanton destruction to anything that the man deemed scum, but was controlled by the younger man, even shared some form of resemblance between them, and shared a skill in the use of BOTH the Logia and Paramecia fruit.

Through some witnesses, it was also seen that the unknown man was also responsible for the destruction of the kingdom, he himself creating another inferno that engulfed the other half of Mariejois.

So we had a third suspect in this, so our decisions were tied up in who was more dangerous and needed to stopped.

A fishman who is the captain of a rather powerful pirate group who's powers and strength was already known.

Knowing the situation from the former slaves it seems that the Fish pirate's agenda was to destroy the world nobles and their home to get back at them for enslaving him and his fellow mer people, so as long as we keep away from him and his people we wouldn't need to deal with him later. Increasing his bounty would be an expected response from us anyway, though we'll have to assign a team to monitor his actions so we'd know where he stands in the conflict between humans and fishmen. Until then, options like the Buster Call are blocked off from us.

So that left the two unknown powerhouses whose locations were unknown but no reports have sighted on suspicious individuals going for the settlements or the ports.

So that meant they would still be stuck here in the Red Line and are probably planning to find a way out of enemy territory.

We needed to apprehend them assess their strength, their morals and what threat they would pose to the people in general, but with their act of freeing the slaves they earned the respect of the people and the honest men in the marines meant that they would have many avenues of escape.

We need to properly assess them to know of their intentions and threat to the world, considering their easy destruction of a large kingdom, so we needed a solution that would effectively any attempt of apprehending them would push their path's towards us.

Expectingly we have set up bounties for both individuals but we have crossed out one requirement.

The 'Alive' option isn't necessary.

This would prevent the populace from actively assisting the two while we ordered our own men that they were to be incapacitated and sent to the Marine base.

Though the bounty would garner the attention of more powerful pirates, if them hiding their powerful potential from the nobles and avoiding from our numerous marine forces while accompanied by lieutenants and captains without a trace was evidence enough they would be capable of steering clear from the sea's powerful vagabonds possibly even beat some of them.

After ignoring a one sided argument of a noble with one of our admirals (which our fellow man ignored) Garp, who had access to these meetings called my attention "So Sengoku," catching the attention of some of the other admirals with his informality "So what's gonna be the epithet of the wolf brat?" bringing up the last task needed to be done.

The nobles 'suggested' both individuals be called the "Twin Oni" or "Godslayers" but their powers show no trace of ungodly forces and was too grand for the marines tastes, while "Devil Sage" would be too much of a compliment of their abilities than to warn of their deadliness, as well as the plan of preventing the information of their capability to use multiple devil-fruit abilities to a deadly capacity would be faulted.

After a long debate, with many researching back at the witness and survivor reports about their title, we have decided a epithet for the young former prisoner, his companion will have to be researched into more before we can come up with more information, even his name would be a breackthrough.

His title will properly acknowledge his wolf companion, his unnatural speed and ferocity and his impressive aura of killing intent, a fitting name, to the point and no grandness or underestimation.

Hokurou Sephtis, The "White Wolf of Death".

* * *

_**This chapter was short as to show the point of view from the Marines, though I will be uploading a chapter soon, returning to Hokurou's point of view.**_

_**And as you have read, you can see that I'm changing a bit of the general outlook of the Marines, a genuine goal at protecting the innocent, but riddled with corruption and so, are more than willing to do whatever it takes to remove itself of its own evil and any threat to the innocent defeated, but will only act if the opposing force is found to be genuine in their aggression, which Fisher Tiger and my OCs are justified in their act.**_

_**I will be changing some events in the story as I have changed the Marine's attitude about pirates and its own drastically.**_


End file.
